Love Love Love
by Song Je Ra
Summary: Sebuah hubungan yang diawali dengan persahabatan antara jongin dan kyungsoo. Kaisoo/kaido.


Title : Love love love

Pair : kaisoo

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo # SME

Love Love Love # Song Je Ra

Warning : YAOI , TYPO dan kawan-kawan(nya) . Dapat menyebabkan kantuk akut karena tingkat ke GaJean yang tinggi. So,

NOT LIKE DON'T READ

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

><p>Hari yang cerah kembali mewarnai kota seoul seperti hari-hari sebelumnya,disetiap sudut kota dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Sebuah rumah yang terbilang luas tampak sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal demi kelancaran sebuah acara sakral yang akan mempersatukan dua keluarga, sebuah acara sakral yang berlangsung dalam beberapa jam kedepan.<p>

Di salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas,seorang namja yang sedang duduk disebuah di kursi rias tengah memandangi penampilannya pada sebuah cermin rias. Ia harus tampil sempurna hari ini,dengan setelan kemeja dan jas berwarna putih yang terbuat dari sutra,celana panjang dengan warna yang sepadan dengan atasannya,sebuah dasi bewarna keemasan terpasang dilehernya. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut ditata sedemikian rupa dan make up tipis diwajahnya membuatnya tampak tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan.

Kyungsoo,nama namja itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat nyaris sempurna di depan cermin rias tak menyangka hari yang diimpikannya sejak dulu akhirnya tiba. Senyuman manisnya semakin terlihat dikala ia mengingat sebuah kenangan disaat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan namja yang dicintainya,namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Hari ini eomma dan appa mengajakku untuk pergi kerumah kenalannya , keluarga kim. Rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat mereka sedari dulu._

_Mereka memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya denganku,aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Siapa tau kami bisa berteman nantinya._

_._

_Saat kami tiba dikediaman keluarga kim kami disambut oleh seorang butler dan mengantarkan kami keruang keluarga, disepanjang jalan menuju ruang keluarga para maid member hormat dengan membungkukkan tubuh mereka kearah kami._

_Saat kami tiba ternyata keluarga kim telah berada diruangan keluarga yang terlihat sangat luas bagiku,dengan perabotan dan pernak-pernik yang terlihat unik dan menambah kesan elegan. Para Orang tua terlihat sedang saling menyapa dan berpelukan._

_Seorang anak laki-laki Nampak sedang sibuk sendiri dengan psp ditangannya,sepertinya ia tidak tertanggu dengan kehadiran kami._

_"aigoo ini kyungsoo?kau manis sekali nak"seorang wanita yang sepertinya nyonya kim menyamakan tinggi badannya denganku dan mencubit pipiku pelan_. "_ah,annyeonghaseyo bibi,kyungsoo imnida"._

_"aigoo,kau manis sekali"_

_"jongin hentikan bermain gamenya,sapa dulu kyungsoo"kini seorang pria paruh baya yang berbicara._

_"hn".Hah,jawaban apa itu?sombong sekali anak ini._

_"jongin.."tegur namja paruh baya tadi "maafkan sikap jongin yang kurang sopan ne,"ucapnya lagi sambil menatap eomma dan appa dan tersenyum paman ini ayah si jongin yang pelit bicara itu._

_"ah tidak apa-apa kok"jawab appa pada paman kim ._

_"jongin.."kali ini paman kim mengambil psp yang sedang dimainkan jongin ditangannya._

_"jongin imnida,mannaseo bangawoyo"ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada ku,_

_"kyungsoo imnida,mannaseo bangawo-yo"ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya._

_Kurasakan pipiku memanas karena melihatnya tersenyum kearahku,aku sedikit malu mengakuinya namun ia terlihat tampan dengan senyumannya._

_"jongin ayo ajak kyungsoo bermain sana"nyonya kim tersenyum kearah kami,_

_"kajja ke kamarku saja,banyak mainan disana",belum sempat aku menjawab jongin sudah menarik tanganku,berjalan menaiki tangga karena kamarnya berada dilantai dua . ternyata jongin tidak sombong seperti yang kukira._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Kyungsoo POV end**

"ehem,"kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya karena sebuah suara yang dikenalnya,kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat bayangan ibunya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dari cemin rias. "melamunkan jongin eoh?"

"eomma"wajah kyungsoo memerah mendengar godaan dari ibunya.

"anak eomma sudah dewasa sekarang ya?bahkan sebentar lagi akan segera menikah"ucap nyonya Do sambil berjalan kearah kyungsoo.

"eomma"nyonya Do memeluk kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri berhadapan didepannya.

"eomma pasti merindukanmu kyungsoo-yah"."eomma jangan sedih ne,kan eomma bisa datang kerumahku dan jongin,atau kyungsoo yang akan pulang untuk menjenguk eomma dan appa nanti"

"ne"nyonya Do mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyungsoo dan mengusap punggung kyungsoo pelan.

"kajja kita berangkat sekarang , appa sudah menunggu kita juga pasti sudah menunggumu di gereja"kyungsoo tersenyum saat nyonya Do melepas pelukannya dan berjalan kearah pintu sambil menggenggam tangan sang eomma dengan erat.

.

.

Di sebuah gereja yang merupakan salah satu gereja terbesar di seoul,disetiap sudut gereja yang dihias sangat cantik dan tempat duduk yang tersedia tampak terisi penuh oleh tamu undangan yang hadir dan menjadi saksi dari moment bahagia dari dua keluarga yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi satu.

Jongin telah berdiri didepan altar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu terlihat tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari sutra,celana panjang dengan warna yang sepadan dengan atasannya,sebuah dasi bewarna abu-abu terpasang dilehernya,rambut hitamnya yang selalu terlihat berantakan sebelumnya ditata dengan rapi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu besar gereja yang berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kyungsoo yang didampingi oleh sang appa yang menggandeng tangan kanannya dan dengan sebuket bunga ditangan kirinya.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampan jongin saat melihat wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat cantik berjalan kearahnya diiringi musik pengiring yang dimainkan disetiap pernikahan.

Jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo yang tadi digandeng sang appa saat kyungsoo sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"kau terlihat sangat cantik baby soo"bisik jongin ditelinga kyungsoo,membuat warna kemerahan tipis muncul diwajah cantik kyungsoo.

"ehem"suara sang pendeta terdengar sebagai tanda upacara pernikahan akan segera berlangsung membuat seluruh ruangan gereja menjadi hening.

"saudara kim jongin,apakah anda bersedia menerima,menyayangi dan melindungi saudara do kyungsoo dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan"

"ya,saya bersedia"

"saudara do kyungsoo,apakah anda bersedia menerima,menyayangi dan melindungi saudara kim jongin dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan?"

"saya bersedia"

"dengan ini saudara dinyatakan telah sah menjadi suami saudara boleh mencium pasangan saudara"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah kyungsoo,dan detik berikutnya sebuah tekanan lembut dan manis terasa dibibirnya,jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang kyungsoo membawanya kedalam dekapannya,mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka,kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher jongin. Hanya kecupan-kecupan biasa yang dibumbui sedikit lumatan kecil namun terasa manis bagi mereka.

Jongin mengakhiri sesi ciumannya dengan kyungsoo,kemudian menempelkan keningnya kekening kyungsoo masih dalam posisi yang sama ,senyuman bahagia terpatri diwajah kedua keluarga mereka melihat kedua insan yang saling mencintai dihadapan mereka ini bersatu setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan yang penuh dengan rintangan.

**TBC OR END?**

* * *

><p>annyeong readerdeul..<p>

saya newbie di dunia per-fanfiction-an dan ini adalah fic pertama saya . jika ada kesalahan kata/kalimat di fic ini silahkan readers perbaiki di kotak review.

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan agar saya dapat membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi pada fic selanjutnya.

RnR please ?


End file.
